A bed design which is gaining increased recognition in the bedding industry due to its therapeutic benefits is referred to as a "slant bed". The slant bed comprises a bed frame which has a ramped or sloped configuration, such that one end of the bed is elevated relative to the opposite end thereof. Due to the configuration of the bed frame, when a conventional mattress is positioned thereupon, the mattress defines an inclined support surface upon which the human body is rested. In this respect, a user may position himself or herself upon the support surface of the mattress such that the head is elevated relative to the feet or, alternatively, the feet are elevated relative to the head.
As previously indicated, the slant beds have been found to provide therapeutic benefits to the user resting thereupon. In this respect, it is well recognized that orienting the human body at a slight angle rather than horizontally has an effect on blood circulation, and in particular venous blood pressure within certain areas of the human body. These effects are attributable to the manner in which gravitational forces act upon the circulating blood when the human body is disposed in an inclined rather than a horizontal orientation. As such, by elevating the head or feet relative to the remainder of the body, blood circulation may be altered in a manner facilitating a desired therapeutic effect. It has been found that despite their therapeutic benefits, the primary deficiency of slant beds is the tendency of the user to slide or slip toward the non-elevated end of the bed in view of the user resting upon an inclined support surface. In this respect, the prior art mattresses which are positioned upon the slant bed frame are not adapted to maintain the user upon the inclined support surface defined thereby in a non-slip manner.
In addition to the foregoing, it has been documented in the bedding industry that when a human being assumes a supine or reclined position on a mattress or similar support surface, the pressure exerted on the human body is typically the highest beneath the shoulders (the scapulae) and the tail (the buttocks and trochanter). In this respect, since these particular areas of the body are often of the greatest mass and projection, the pressure exerted thereagainst by the support surface is maximized. Other areas of the body subject to substantial pressure include the ankles, heels, and portions of the feet. It has been determined that in these high-pressure areas, the pressure exerted against the body can be sufficient to occlude the capillaries and lymph vessels, thereby preventing the circulation of oxygen and nutrients to the skin. In addition, because airflow over these skin areas is typically prevented due to the intimate contact of the surface of the mattress or similar support surface thereagainst, greater amounts of moisture are excreted for the dissipation of heat and waste. As will be recognized, these types of occurrences facilitate discomfort and, in some instances, seriously degrade the quality of sleep.
In an effort to alleviate the problems associated with the exertion of high pressure on certain body areas of a supine or reclined human being, there has been developed in the prior art certain products including static air, water, and foam support pads which are adapted to be applied to existing mattresses. Although these particular types of pads are not adapted to reduce the overall resistance of the underlying mattress to the weight of the body, they are adapted to reduce the pressure level on the areas of highest pressure by redistributing the load and allowing a greater portion of the pad to support the body. However, each of these prior art support pads possesses certain deficiencies which detract from its overall utility.
Though static air and water support pads generally provide superior high-pressure reduction capabilities at the bony protuberances of the human body, they permit only limited airflow with heat dissipation. Additionally, both static air and water support pads require filling, and are susceptible to leaks. Further, such pads tend to "bottom out" by permitting the weight of the user to displace the air or water in the pad to the extent that the user is supported by the underlying mattress, rather than by the air or water cushion. Static water support pads are also undesirable in that they are heavy and unwieldy to transport. While pumps and valves can be used to vary the pressure resistance of the static air and water pads over time, these features render these pads both expensive and difficult to install and transport.
With regard to convoluted foam pads, such pads are generally relatively inexpensive and easily transported, while providing desirable airflow and moisture reduction capabilities. However, despite considerable design efforts, it is proved exceedingly difficult to develop an easily manufactured convoluted foam pad which is capable of providing pressure reduction characteristics comparable to static air and water support pads.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need in the art for a support pad which may be applied to the inclined support surface defined by a mattress used in a slant bed for purposes of preventing any sliding or slippage of the user toward the non-elevated end of the bed. There also exists a need in the art for an anatomically conformable support pad which may be applied to an existing mattress and includes distinct shoulder, tail and foot support regions for providing improved support to the corresponding anatomical body portions in order to mitigate the effects of pressure-related discomfort.
The present invention addresses these particular needs in the prior art by providing an anatomically conforming support pad which is positionable upon an inclined surface for supporting a recumbent human being upon the inclined surface in a manner preventing slippage of the body thereupon. The support pad of the present invention includes distinct shoulder, tail and foot support regions which, in addition to providing improved anatomical support to the human body, also aid in maintaining the body in a desired orientation upon the support pad.